


Samwell's 50 Most Beautiful, and an exclusive interview with our top pick

by Laughinganddying



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Chowder is a man, Gen, The SMH - Freeform, samwell's most beautiful, sweet cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughinganddying/pseuds/Laughinganddying
Summary: Hello, it's The Swallow with our annual top fifty most beautiful, now on an online platform.  Join us while we wish some of our long time members a farewell, welcome new and unique students, and come to grips with our apparent new trends for what is attractive.





	

     Today as a fortunate member of The Swallow, I got to interview Samwell's Most Beautiful students. As per tradition, all seniors who made the list all four years will also have interviews, as well as the number one pick. This year we did extensive polling, and in a near unanimous vote, Christopher Chow, often referred to as Chowder, has won Samwell's most beautiful.

      

     We talked while doing the spread, and I feel mildly astonished before even being properly introduced. Chris has an exuberant smile beaming from his lips to his eyes, running around trying to help our photographers move some of the heavier pieces of equipment. As soon as he noticed I was there he insisted I sit down, and truthfully it seemed obvious why Chow had been the top pick this year, looks may be a factor, but his personality was too genuine to ignore. When I asked him as to why he thought he got picked though he seemed shocked, before answering " Well, I'm not certain myself to be quite honest, I mean I'm on a team with people who've been on this list for years ya know. Although it might be the calendar shoot we did right before the new year". As some may remember, the Samwell Men's Hockey Team did a calendar photo shoot to help fund raise for the local peewee hockey team, The Hares. Our Mister December may have lucked out with a shirtless Santa outfit, and being surrounded by puppies, who wouldn't find themselves attracted to such a bright person near so many cute animals.

     While we had Samwell's previous goalie John J. Johnson as a four year winner, it's seems as though the similar taste may be only in title. Johnson was both irresistible, but also a bit brooding and eccentric, and with last years top pick being Jack Zimmerman, Wellies this year must have retired tall, dark, and handsome for a mixture of the opposite, or the most literal definitions possible. Asking Chris about this new trend got a loud laugh saying " With team mates like Bitty, and yearly picks like Nursey, March Bamvua, and Ransom, I think you're onto something, although between you and me, I don't think I can be short when I stand next to Bitty," as for the goalie favoritism " I think that Johnson is definitely ideally attractive, but I don't think there's any real favoritism, I'm not even sure how I ended up on last year's list, let alone number one this year, and really, how many people actually go to the hockey games we have to see one guy sit in a box?" Ever the team player when talking about his fellow SMH, as well as helping as many people during his photo shoot, and prepping some for their own, if I didn't know any better I'd say that he was here as a member of The Swallow.

    After he wrapped up the shoot, we continued talking, and ran into Chris's girlfriend, Caitlin Farmer, member of the top ten most beautiful, as well as our most popular list. These two are charming separately, however together they are definitely a power couple. Asking Farmer about their power couple status she shined just as brightly as him saying "While I would like to think we're a power couple, I think there are too many people to fight for that." Caitlin is a member of the volleyball team alongside March and April, and after running into Justin Oluransi and Adam Birkholtz, who she seemed just as familiar with, she may have had a point. This couple should be known as a POWER couple just as much as a power couple however, with both jokingly seeing who could lift more set dressings at once. Chowder even dropped into a splits, which the photographer decided had to be in the spread "So help me god". One photographer even joked that Caitlin caught herself a trophy husband, however I'd have to politely disagree. Chris is an NHL prospect, now being one of the youngest Wellies to ever be considered for a pro athletic career, and the proud curator of a 3.9 gpa. Caitlin herself is being reviewed by the Olympics committee for a potential slot on Team USA for volleyball, as well as being enrolled in the honors college and having made the dean's list.

After asking the last few questions, as well as watching the shoot, Samwell's unopposed Most Beautiful person is stunning inside and out. Chowder had nothing but glowing statements for contenders on the list, team mates, and everyone he ran into, ranging from " We all thought Nursey was gonna make number one if it had been anyone on the team," to " Chad Fisktroytski seems to have quite the modeling talent," and my personal favorite " I love Bitty, and he's since he's running late for his picture, he said he'd bring you pie." If the next cool thing is to be a wonderful human being, I would just like to say, sign me up.

**Author's Note:**

> So Chowder definitely makes the most beautiful at least once, I placed this in Chowder's senior year, since I can't think of any other team mates who would make the list that were well characterized and wouldn't be graduated by the time I could see Chowder actually receiving this, which in my head canon is his senior year. His initial confusion is that he too is the metaphysical goalie of our hearts, and doesn't grasp alternate universe nearly as well as Johnson. He also meant that Johnson''s ideal because since we've never seen his face, we can all add our on version of most beautiful. Also have you seen the shirtless goalie outfit pic of Chowder. He's just fucking great. I love him.


End file.
